The Hounds of Justice
by Samus Star
Summary: Naruto and his hounds will bring peace to a war torn country. Let the hounds howl for peace in the world gone mad.
1. Chapter 1

The Hounds of Justice

I do not own Naruto or any other shows

A young man wakes up as cold ocean water rush over his body. The young male drives under the water. He swims from his room and down the hall. The young man swims past a dead body with a small sword in the cheat. He surfaces in a part of the ship that has no water there yet. The young man falls to his knees and coughs out sea water. He leans back to see two more dead bodies.

Naruto whisper to himself, "Who could kill those poor sailors?!"

Then Naruto remember that Jiraiya was with him. But the old man was not with him, when Naruto left their room. So, where is the old pervert located on this ship? Naruto knew, he could not look for his teacher with the ship sinking.

The young man run his hand thought his spikey blond hair. He stood up and walk to the first dead body. The dead body is one of the sailors on this boat. Naruto sees someone has slash the poor sailor's throat. The blond man past the other body but sees a number of kunai in his back. He walks down the hallway of the sinking ship.

The young man talks to himself, "The ship get attack by shinobis. Why would shinobis kill the crew of the ship? What could be so important that people had to die?"

The more the young man thought about the dead sailors. The more confuse Naruto got about the situation. The young blond man throws his hands up in the air. Maybe there is a clue on this sinking ship.

Naruto thinking, "Where in the hell is Jiraiya?! The last time I saw him at the dining hall for dinner. I remember begin relay tired when I left the dining hall. Now I think about it, I felt very dizzy."

Naruto frown at that thought and narrow his eyes. Did someone slip him some kind of drug that would knock him out? If someone did slip him something, why did Jiraiya let him go to his room. Surely, the old pervert would notice if he was under the influence of any drug.

Naruto thinking, "I have very bad feeling on what is going on here."

The young man sees the staircase and begin to climb the stairs. Then the ship shift which made Naruto unbalance. He quickly regains his balance and dash up the stairs. The young shinobi sees something that made his blood turn cold. A few feet from Naruto is a body of a Konoha Shinobi.

A very confuse Naruto thinking, "What is a Konoha shinobi doing on this ship? Jiraiya said that we are off the grid. There is no way that Konoha knew where we were at. How did they find us?"

He walks over to the dead body. Naruto notice the silver hair on the dead body. Then the young man sees a large shuriken near the body. Naruto knew only one shinobi, who uses large shuriken. The young man turns the dead body over to sees who the dead Konoha shinobi is. Naruto is shock to see Mizuki's dead eyes staring back at him.

A confuse and shock Naruto question, "Why are you here, Mizuki?!

What in the hell is going on this ship?!"

The dead body of Mizuki gave no answer. Naruto check for clues on the body. After searching his body, the young man kicks the dead body. Mizuki was taken in for questioning about the secret scroll thief. Naruto thought that Mizuki was killed for his actions. The young shinobi wonder why Mizuki was on this ship. He looks at the dead body for one last time. Naruto heads for the deck of this ship.

Before Naruto can check the deck, a loud explosion is heard. He went flying into the air. Then the young man crash into the ocean. Which knock out the young shinobi as he floats away from the burning wreckage.

In the morning, two kunoichi from Hanzo Academy are searching the beach. They were given the mission to check the beach for clues about the explosion last night. Every shinobi from Hanzo Academy were checking everywhere for unknown shinobi in the area.

The kunoichi are looking around a pile of driftwood. The pink hair kunoichi pick up a piece of wood. She looks around the wood to see any signs on it. Before she drops the piece of wood, she sees letters on the wood. The pink hair kunoichi turn to her friend.

The pink hair kunoichi yell, "Yagyu, I found piece of the wreckage!"

Yagyu turn toward her friend and jog up to the pink hair kunoichi. Yagyu look at the piece of wood. The white hair kunoichi sees the name of the ship. Yagyu let a small simile from on her face.

Yagyu said, "You did a good job finding this clue, Hibari. But if this part of the ship, the current is taking the rest of the wreckage southward."

Hibari put a hand over her eyes, "Maybe the explosion was bigger than we first thought."

Yagyu thinking, "The lookout spotted the burning ship after the explosion happen. The explosion was very loud last night. I can only guess how big the explosion was."

Yagyu notice that Hibari has her binocular out. The pink hair kunoichi must have seen something on the beach. Yagyu looks to where Hibari is starting at on the beach. The white hair kunoichi sees an orange color on the beach. She turns towards her friend to ask what does she sees on the beach.

Yagyu ask, "What do you see on the beach, Hibari?"

A somber Hibari reply, "I think, we found a body."

Yagyu put an arm around Hibari, "I will go check the body and you can stay here if you like."

Hibari shakes her head, "I need prove to myself that I can handle death. Yagyu and friends have support me along the way. Soon or later I have to stand on my own feet."

Yagyu nod her head as they head thought the body. The kunoichis notice the bright blond hair from a tear up orange jacket. The body is on its side as the young women come closer. Yagyu kneel near the body then she heard light breathing from the young man.

A surprise Yagyu, "Hibari, he is still alive!"

Hibari has a dumbfound look on her face. She can see the young man escaping the explosion. But the young man's body is riddle with wounds so how did he survive to make it to the shore. If he swam to the beach, then the young man might have pasts out from the pain. Hibari sees a headband near the young man.

Hibari pick up the headband, "Yagyu, do you think this belong to the young man?"

Yagyu narrow her eye, "A shinobi headband from Konoha by the looks of it. Is this young man a shinobi from Konoha?"

Hibari sigh, "The young man needs medical attention and we are close to Ikko-ikki's land. We cannot stay here much longer."

Yagyu knew Hibari was right but to begin in a foreign shinobi into the village. She knew that the poor young man be put in jail. But there is a chance that the young man may not be a shinobi.

Yagyu nod to her head towards Hibrai. The pink hair kunoichi pull out a flare gun. Hibari put a finger in her ear as she fires the gun. The flare light up the morning sky to signal help from nearby teams.

Yagyu and Hibari thinking, "I hope, I did the right thing."


	2. Chapter 2

In Hanzo's office, the old man looks at the two kunoichi that found Naruto. Yagyu and Hibari did the right thing but finding a Leaf Shinobi was odd. Konoha has never sent their shinobis to this nation before. But, the question is the young man really a shinobi from Konoha.

Hanzo looks at Hibari as he thinks things over. The pink hair kunoichi has the Kagan bloodline running through her veins. The Kagan has the power to control a person's mind with the Mystic Eye. He looks at Hibari's eyes to see the pink flowers cause by wakening the Kagan.

The pink hair kunoichi is wearing a light pink track top. She is wearing black shinobi pants with light pink shoes. Hibari started late in her kunoichi training which cause some concern with veteran shinobi. But, Hibari has comes a long way to be great kunoichi.

Hanzo thinking, "Hibari still makes mistakes but Yagyu has help her out. Everyone is rooting for Hibari to do her best."

The old man turns to Yagyu as he wonders about the young man. The white hair kunoichi has an eyepatch over her right eye. Yagyu's eye is not injury from any battlefield. The young kunoichi cover her eye to remember her little sister, Nozomi. While some of the veteran shinobi have their concerns, Hanzo have no trouble with Yagyu's eyepatch.

The white hair kunoichi is wearing a brown jacket over a black sweatshirt. Yagyu wearing black shinobi pants with black shoes. Yagyu treats Hibari like her little sister. Hibari open up Yagyu's heart which let Yagyu open up to other people.

The old man thinking, "They will be a great kunoichi team when I find a third member help them out."

Hanzo said, "I am not going punish you for bring in a possible foreign shinobi. The young man is a witness to a bombing of a ship. When he wakes up, I am going ask him some questions. Yagyu and Hibari keep up the good work."

Both kunoichis bows their heads, "Thanks you, sir!"

The door to Hanzo's office opens, a young man with black hair walks into the office. He is wearing green pants with a red Hawaiian shirt. The young man is wearing a white doctors' jacket. He sees the two young kunoichis in the room.

The young doctor asks, "Are you busy with a mission. I can come back another time."

Hanzo reply, "No, you can stay Hawkeye. These young ladies are heading home for some rest."

Yagyu and Hibari bow their heads and left the office. Hawkeye hands a lab report to Hanzo. The young doctor went to the coffee pot as the old leader reads over the report. Hanzo looks up from the file to see Hawkeye pouring coffee into a cup.

Hanzo ask, "How is the young man doing? Your report stated there were number of drugs in his system."

Hawkeye reply, "He is doing fine but the young man has not woken up yet. The lab report to me that there is cocktail of poisons in his system. If he wakes up, I am going check his body before that young man leaves."

The old shinobi put down the report, "You going heal a foreign shinobi but I have my doubts if he is a shinobi."

Hawkeye raises an eyebrow at Hanzo, "Is the young man really a shinobi from Konoha?"

Hanzo rubs his nose, "I wish, I knew the answer to that question."

Hawkeye sits down in front of Hanzo as he drinks his coffee. The young doctor looks over Naruto's body. The young man has an athletic build to be a shinobi but he could be a farmer with that body type. Hawkeye knew Hanzo is worry about the young man. Shinobi or not, it was the doctor's job to heal the young man.

Hawkeye ask, "Do you know where Daidoji is?"

Hanzo reply, "She is on a mission to the seaport where the ship would had stop at."

The doctor let out a huff, "That young kunoichi needs to come in for a checkup. Daidoji been skipping out on her physical examinations. When you see her next, tell her stop by the office.

A knock is heard from Hanzo office door and a young woman poke her head in. The young woman has glasses on her face. She has short brown hair with a red headband. Hanzo and Hawkeye turn to the young woman. Hanzo and Hawkeye turn to the young woman.

Hanzo ask, "Can I help you, Risa?"

Risa reply, "Doctor Hawkeye, you got a call from the medical ward."

Hawkeye said, "I will take the call in here."

Risa went back to her office as Hawkeye pick up the phone. The young doctor pulls out a small notebook. Hanzo notice Hawkeye writing something down in his notebook. Then the young doctor look surprise and he look at Hanzo.

Hawkeye ask, "Are you sure about that?"

The young doctor nods his head as someone explain something over the phone. Hawkeye hangs up the phone and sits back down in the chair. Hanzo can tell that the young doctor is trouble about something. Hawkeye toss his notebook on Hanzo's desk. Hanzo about pick up the notebook but Hawkeye waves him off.

Hawkeye said, "The lab found three different drugs in the young man's blood. The first two drugs that the lab found are painkillers and sleeping pills. The third drug is a poison which cause us a lot of trouble. The poison comes from a poison hemlock which is an herb found in Konoha. Poison hemlock is very rare poisons plant which is only found in Konoha. In other words, nobody off the street can get this poison."

Hanzo ask, "Is that why look shock on the phone?"

The young doctor shakes his head, "No, poison hemlock is an instant kill against most people. So, that means that a young man has a high resistance to poisons. Which goes back to the theory that the young man could be a shinobi from Konoha. But…"

Hanzo strokes his beard, "Why would Konoha try to kill this young man?"

Meanwhile, a young woman is leaning against a fence on a boat ramp. She has black hair with a dark blue cap on her head. The young woman is wearing a full dark blue uniform which hides her muscular body. A young man walks towards the young kunoichi.

The young man said, "Daidoji, I see you beat me here."

Daidoji reply, "Shinji, I am a trained kunoichi and you have your duty's."

Shinji mutter to himself, "I hate my duty's, sometimes."

Daidoji looks at Shinji Ikari as he stood beside her. He has a small body then she does. Shinji is wearing a white dress shirt with a brown jacket. He wearing black pants with a pair of black shoes. Shinji is carrying a sword on his back. Daidoji turns back to the ocean so she can see the sight.

Shinji said, "I check into the ship that was destroyed last night. The ship's cargo should have been carrying fireworks. The problem is no company in this city ask for fireworks. Before you ask, the was traveling here. I ask the master of ships about the cargo on the ship. He said that Lord Ajani order the fireworks, who has ties with the Ikko-ikki. The lord put down ship's cargo as fireworks. But, I found out that the cargo was gunpowder."

Daidoji ask, "How did you find out about the ship is carrying gunpowder?"

Shinji pulls out a folder from his jacket, "Lord Ajani wrote a letter to Rennyo, who is the leader of the Ikko-ikki. He told the leader that the gunpowder shipment be here in the morning."

Daidoji takes the folder from Shinji, "Did Lord Ajani tell you anything important?"

Shinji grimace, "Ikko-ikki bled the poor lord like a pig. They left their messages all over the walls with the poor man's blood. Rennyo order Lord Ajani's death."

Daidoji knew the Ikko-ikki was terrorizing the local lords. But, this is the first time that the Ikko-ikki kill someone so brutal. Rennyo sent a message to everyone. The message if you cross the Ikko-ikki and you will die. The young kunoichi knew that a conflict with the Ikko-ikki will happen soon.

Daidoji ask, "Did you know Lord Ajani before he was killed?"

Shinji answer, "Not personally, he was one of the three northern lords that was visiting Lord Rainmaker. We have no idea what the two lords talk about.

A worry Daidoji ask, "Do you know where Lord Rainmaker is located at?"

Shinji reply, "He left the city this morning around seven. Lord Rainmaker would be close to his home by now."

Writer's Notes: This story has no pairing at the moment. This story takes places during the start second year of time skip in Naruto. I will answer question about this story.


	3. Chapter 3

At the headquarters of the Ikko-ikki, a young man in his twenties is starting at an older man. The older man is dress in a fancy black suit. He has gray hair that is in a buzz cut and his beard is neatly trimmed. The man has dark green eyes that have a hint of fear in them. This older man name is Lord Rainmaker and he made a bad mistake.

The young man is wearing a dress shirt with black slacks. He has red hair that is in a ponytail. The young man has dark brown eyes that has seen too much tragedy in his life. He did not like that Lord Rainmaker went behind his back to kill Lord Ajani. This young man name is Rennyo Uzumaki and he leads the Ikko-ikki.

Rennyo said, "I want to know why you kill Lord Ajani, Rainmaker. You better have very good reason or I have you kill."

Lord Rainmaker can feel himself sweating under the gaze of Rennyo. He knew it was a mistake to kill Lord Ajani. But, Ajani could have ruin their chances at taking the seaport. That fool sends a letter to Rennyo about the gun powder shipment. Now, Rennyo is mad at him for killing Lord Ajani.

Rainmaker stutter, "B-b-but, Lord Ajani could have doom are plans."

Rennyo shouts, "You could have ruin are chance in this war! As we speak, Lord Hanzo and Lord Kurokage are looking into the death of Lord Ajani! I want you out of my headquarters before someone from the south finds you here.

Lord Rainmaker quickly got out the office before Rennyo kills him. The young man sits down and rubs his nose. Rennyo's plan might be in danger because someone act on their own. He looks at his plans then the young man lets out a sigh. Rennyo knew that he would have to use the sisters. But, he needs keep dealing with sisters in the dark.

Rennyo thinking, "Ikko-ikki's mission is to destroy chakra users. I believe, as my followers do that The Rabbit Goddess should be keeper of chakra. I am sick and tired of shinobi using chakra as a weapon. I hope no one finds out that I work with these two kunoichi."

Rennyo writes something on a note. He puts the letter in a container so his raven can carry the letter. Then sends his raven to the sisters. While Rennyo had no problem with the young women, his followers would try to kill them. If Ikko-ikki finds out about his friends.

Rennyo lets his raven go, "Kuro find my angels and bring to my side."

As Kuro went to find Rennyo's angels, a young man wakes up in a bed. He slowly looks around before he sits up in bed. A nurse sees the young man is wake. She heads over to the young man, who looks lost.

Nurse ask, "How are feeling young man?"

The young man answer, "I cannot remember who I am or where I am at."

The nurse looks worry about what the young man said. That means the young man took a powerful blow to the head. The nurse quickly took his vital signs to see any problems. After the nurse took the vital signs, nurse shows a simile to the young man.

The nurse said, "Sir, your vital signs are in great shape. I going get the doctor for you."

The young man let a simile show on his face. A small blush from on the cheeks of the young nurse. She though his whisker on his cheek made him look cute. The nurse quickly went to get the doctor. The young man is left with his thoughts.

Naruto thinking, "I wonder what is going on."

Then a pink hair young woman walks into the room. She wearing a pink t-shirt with black jeans. The young woman has a vase with flowers in it. Naruto notice the pink flower pattern in her eyes. She walks toward Naruto with the flowers. The young woman put the vase on a night stand.

The young kunoichi said, "I am happy to see your awake, mister."

Naruto ask, "Do I know you, miss?"

A surprise Hibari reply, "No, but we found you on the beach. You were badly injury so we took you to our village. Hibari is a kunoichi under Lord Hanzo's command."

Naruto looks at Hibari, "I am in a shinobi village."

Hibari nods her head, "Yes, the village leader wanted you to be safe. After the ship explosion, he thought you would have some idea why the ship exploded."

Naruto said, "I cannot remember my name or what has happened until now. I am in the on what is happening right now."

A female voice said, "Hibari, be careful in what you tell him. He might be lying to you get information from you."

Naruto looks toward a young woman with white hair. The young woman's hair is in a two ponytail style. She wearing a black shirt with a squid on it. Also, she is wearing a white skirt with her shirt. Naruto notice the eyepatch on her right eye. Naruto wonder if all the young women are this good looking in this village.

A confuse Naruto ask, "Is this girl a friend of yours?"

Hibari reply, "Yes, Yagyu come over here and said hello to this young man."

Yagyu walk over to Naruto, "My name is Yagyu and I am sorry for my rude behavior. I did not want Hibari get into trouble with Lord Hanzo. Because Hanzo believes that you are a shinobi from Konoha. But, I do not believe you are a shinobi from Konoha.

Naruto thinking, "I wonder if it is true that I am shinobi from Konoha."

The young man sigh, "Great, I have no clue who I am. But, I might be in trouble with this Lord Hanzo because I am a foreign Shinobi. What kind of world have I woke in."?

Writer notes: I going get heat for a short chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Hanzo is talking on the phone when Hawkeye enters the office. The leader sees Hawkeye and waves Hawkeye to sit down. The doctor sits down as Hanzo is writing something down. The shinobi leader is upset with what he heard. Hawkeye knew Hanzo for a long time. This is the first time, he seen him so angary about something.

Hanzo yelling in the phone, "I cannot spare any shinobi with Ikko-ikki this close to our border! We are out number by Ikko-ikki by three to one! My shinobi are need here to protect the farmlands!"

Hanzo listen to the voice on the phone. The old man looks Hawkeye and shakes his head. The doctor knew that Hanzo is dealing with a young lord. Hawkeye wonder what Hanzo is talking about with a young lord.

Hanzo rubbing his head, "I heard that Lord Ajani was killed. I know the other lords are gearing up for war. Lord Shikinami, they are just scary at how easy Lord Ajani was killed."

Hanzo lets out a long sigh, "I will see if I have any shinobi to spare."

The shinobi leader hangs up the phone, "That boy is afraid that he is next on Ikko-ikki's list. I do not blame him begin scary but moving the shinobi force back to Riverdale would be a mistake. The Ikko-ikki would destroy everything on their march to Riverdale."

Hawkeye said, "Dawnstar always has great security in place. How did Ikko-ikki get into Dawnstar without the guard knowing."

Hanzo reply, "Most of Ikko-ikki's force are farmers that felt they were cheat out of money or land by the lords. A farmer does not draw attraction to themselves like a samurai or shinobi."

"I can see why Lord Shikinami is trouble by Lord Ajani's death. Who knows how many peasants go to Riverdale every day?"

Hanzo looks at the ceiling, "I think about around thousand people go to Riverdale every weekend. Riverdale is a big trade city for the south.

Hawkeye said, "Anyway, the young man that was found on the beach. He is wake and has a case of amnesia. I am not surprise the young man has amnesia with the drugs in his system. Then he got caught in the boat explosion that knock him out."

Hanzo leans forward, "Can you prove that the young man was on that ship?"

The doctor reply, "The young man had wood splinters in his clothes. If those wood splinters match the wreckage of the ship. Then we can find out the young man name and where he lives."

Hanzo pull out a notepad, "According to Daidoji's report, the ship came from the Land of Hot Springs. When the test done on the wood splinters, I can send a team to Land of Hot Springs."

Hawkeye got up to leave when the office's door open. An old man walk into the office. He is wearing black shinobi pants with a long sleeve shirt. The old man has long gray hair tie in a ponytail. He is walking with a cane in his right hand.

A surprise Hawkeye said, "Kurokage, nice to see you. But, I do not have time to talk. Excuse me, sir."

Kurokage said, "I need to see you later, Hawkeye. I hope you have a nice day."

Hawkeye nods his head and leaves the office. Kurokage sits in a chair and looks at Hanzo. Hanzo could tell something is wrong with his friend. Kurokage looks very tired and lose weight last time he saw him.

Hanzo ask, "Why did you come to my office, Kurokuga?"

Kurokage reply, "I have falling ill. I need to talk you about someone replacing me. Yes, I know this is the worst time to begin this up. But, I cannot lead my shinobi into battle."

As Hanzo and Kurokage have their meeting, Hibari is walking to Naruto's room. She is holding a gift basket for Naruto. The young man is getting tired of hospital food. Hibari decide to make a fruit basket for Naruto. The young woman opens the door to see Naruto talking to Yagyu.

Naruto said, "I wish the Doctor Hawkeye would let me out this hospital. I feel like the walls are closing in on me."

Yagyu rolls her eye, "You said the walls were closing on you for the past two days. The good doctor wants to make sure all the drugs are out of your system."

"But, I feel fine!"

"You are staying in bed, Menma."

Hibari gives Yagyu a questionable look, "Menma?!"

Yagyu answer Hibari's question, "Doctor Hawkeye decide a name for the young man. He agrees to the name, until he gets his memories back."

Naruto/Menma let out small chuckle, "Better then be called "Hey, You."

Hibari let out a small giggle at Naruto/Menma's bad joke. Yagyu just shakes her head at the two. Then she spots the fruit basket that Hibari is holding. Yagyu knew that Hibari treats everyone with kindness. The older shinobi in the village hates Hibari's kindness. They think that makes her weak.

Yagyu ask, "What's up with the fruit basket, Hibari?"

Hibari reply, "Oh, I want to give this to Menma. He hates the hospital's food, so I made him a fruit basket. I am sure that Menma likes fruits."

Hibari hands the basket to Naruto/Menma. The young man considers the basket. He sees apples, oranges, and other fruits in the basket. Naruto/Menma sits the fruit basket on the night table. The young man looks at the kunoichis by his bed.

Menma wipes a tear from his eye, "I-I want to thank you for your kindness. Both of you went out your way to help me. Someday, I want to repay your kindness for helping me."

Hibari similes, "Yagyu and I are happy to see you doing well. That is enough of payment for us. We hope you can get your memory back so you can go back home."

A male voice said, "If I have two beautiful kunoichi looking after me. I would give them flowers and take to dinner. I have some good news for Menma."

Menma ask, "What is the good news, Doctor Hawkeye?"

Doctor Hawkeye reply, "The poison in your body has clear out. You can leave the hospital but…"

Yagyu ask, "Is it because the Konoha headband, we found near Menma?"

The doctor shakes his head, "No, Menma has no money or home to his name. You need talk with Hanzo about a job and somewhere to live."

Yagyu thinking, "Hanzo must not have enough proof to prove Menma is a shinobi. Hibari and I found the headband by him. He had no shinobi tools or weapons on him."

Hibari said, "He can stay with us until he can get on his feet."

A shock Yagyu scream, "WHAT!"

Menma let out a small laugh, "Maybe we should talk to Hanzo first."

Meanwhile in a secret location, Rennyo's raven finds the two kunoichi that his master wants. The older sister is reading the note as the younger sister is holding a weird handgun. The older sister writes a reply to Rennyo's message and put it on the raven. She turns to her younger sister.

The older sister said, "Rennyo needs us for a job."

Writer's notes: Naruto will be Menma for a while. Hanzo is in trouble because Kurokage is in bad health. Rennyo wants his ninjas to do something for him. The lords of the land are afraid for there lives.


	5. Chapter 5

Menma/Naruto is standing in front of Hanzo with Hibari and Yagyu. The young man is looking at the older man. Hanzo has shaggy gray hair with a mustache and bread combo. He is wearing a green jacket with a Gary cape. The older man's black eyes look into the blue eyes of Menma.

Hanzo in a gruff voice, "So, you are the young man that wash up our shore? I must say you are in top shape for your age. I wonder if you are a soldier from another land. But, I do not have proof you are a shinobi from another land. The two lovely kunoichi by your side did find this headband near you."

Hanzo waves his hand over the Konoha headband. He looks at Menma for any reaction but only see confusion on the young man's face. The more that Hanzo looks at the young man's face. He is reminded of someone from his past. The old man looks at Yagyu then Hibari.

The old man asks, "Are you ready for the responsible of helping Menma? He will be in your hands for now on."

The two lovely kunoichi reply sharply, "Yes, Sir!"

Hanzo stares down Menma, "If you hurt these fine kunoichi, I will have your balls cut off!"

Menma sweating, "Y-Yes, Sir!"

Hibari and Yagyu giggle at Menma's facial expression. Hanzo lets his lip turn up a small simile. After few seconds, everyone got their laughter under control. The leader pulls out a scroll from his desk. He hands the scroll to Menma. The young man takes the scroll while giving a confuse look to Hanzo.

Hanzo said, "The scroll, I handed to you is for the taskmaster. He will give the weapons, you will need. For now, can you stand outside my office. I need to talk with Hibari and Yagyu."

Menma bows his head, "Of course, I will take my leave."

The young man leaves Hanzo's office. The old man looks at the headband. Hanzo hope that Menma was not from Konoha. The old leader did not trust Konoha's leadership. While Konoha has a new Hokage, she did not get rid of Danzo or his shinobi. Hanzo meet Danzo, when he was picking up homeless kids for his Root program. The leader shakes his head out of the past.

He looks at the two kunoichi, "I know both of you help Menma out when he was in hospital. Which I have no problem with but I want to remind both of you. We do not know who Menma really is. The young man does not know who he is or where he comes."

Yagyu ask, "Do you want us to keep an eye on him?"

"Yes, but I have a feeling the young man is protecting himself."

Hibari moves her head to the side in confusion, "Protecting himself?"

Hanzo similes at Hibari, "An old man's gut telling him something important. Anyway, Menma is waiting for you."

As the two kunoichi left his office, Hanzo looks back at the headband. The old leader wants know if Menma has anything to do with Konoha. He has two options with Menma at moment. The first option is to wait for Menma remember who he is. The second option is sending a spy to Konoha for information on Menma.

Hanzo thinking, "With war coming over the horizon, I need know who Menma really is. If Menma is important to Konoha, they might attack us to get the young man back. I cannot have my man fighting a war from two fronts."

Hanzo pulls out a map of the country. He sees Red Mountain in the middle of the map. The Ash Lands is north of Red Mountain which is led by Lord Rennyo. The old man's eyes move to the east where Azura's Coast. He knew that Azura's coast is under Ikko-ikki's control. Lord Ajani has been leaking information to him about Ikko-ikki's movement. Hanzo remembers something Ajani said to him about Lord Rennyo.

Flashback Fever

Ajani speaking, "Lord Rennyo does not hate shinobi. He does not like how they use chakra as a weapon. I agree with him, but I think we need shinobi protect our home."

Hanzo looks at Ajani, "Is that why you vote for Kurokage and me to build our schools in your country?"

Ajani reply, "My people came to me, Hanzo. They said to me, that our nation needs protectors. But I heard what Rennyo's people told him. Most of the people in the Ash Lands are from The Land of Water. They do not want shinobi on their land."

Flashback Fever has ended.

Lord Hanzo learn the hard way about the Ash Lands. He sent a group of shinobi to talk with Lord Rennyo. Before the group arrive at Lord Rennyo's place, they were attack by the Ikko-ikki. Hanzo's shinobis fought against a force ten times their size. A group of seven chunin went to the Ash Lands and three made it back. The shinobis that made the long trip back…

Hanzo looks at his ceiling. The old leader has three main problems to deal with. Frist, he has the Ikko-ikki making a statement with Lord Ajani. That no lord is safe from them. Worse, Ikko-ikki gain Azura's coast with no fight at all. Hanzo wonder if there any people against the Ikko-ikki's control in the Azura's coast.

Second, Kurokage is having health problems. He talks to Hanzo then went to Hawkeye for a second option. Hanzo's friend want his grand daughter to lead his forces. Yumi has a good head on her shoulders but she lacks experiences. He need keep an eye on Yumi if Kurokage cannot lead his forces.

Finally, the young man named Menma with the unknown past. The young man that washes up their shores. Why were their questions about this young man's history with Konoha? Is Menma stopping himself from remembering what happen to him on that ship?

Hanzo call out, "Risa, I need you for a second."

Risa coming into the office, "What can I do for you, sir?"

Hanzo reply, "I want to know if there any shinobi from my forces or Kurokage in the Elemental Countries. If there is someone in the Elemental Countries, send a message. I want them to find any information on Menma. Risa, make sure put a picture of Menma and whatever information we have on him."

After writing everything down, Risa leaves the office. Hanzo leans back in his chair. The old man's eyes drift over to the headband on his desk. He picks up the Konoha headband and looks over the symbol.

Hanzo sighs, "Now, we play the waiting game."

Meanwhile, Rennyo is looking at the map of Wardenfell. He knew that the Ash Lands and Azura's Coast are under his control. Then the young man looks at West Gash. The Ikko-ikki are slowly getting the land from Lord Rainmaker. The young leader smirk at the thought of Rainmaker cowering in his home. Now, he can attack the Bitter Coast. But how is he going do it.

Rennyo thinking, "I can march the Ikko-ikki through the West Gash. Lord Rainmaker is not going to attack my force. The Ikko-ikki can handle the trip. If I had a cavalry…"

A knock at his door interrupt the young man's thinking. The door open to reveal two young women. Rennyo let a simile show on his face. He walks over to the two kunoichi and hug them. The kunoichi's return the hug back to their master.

Rennyo ask, "How are my lovely angels doing?"

Ryobi reply, "We are doing fine. Ryona and I are living in a small house

Ryona said, "I was surprise, you call us to your office. The Ikko-ikki do not like shinobi running around their base."

Rennyo said, "I know, but the Ikko-ikki do not know you are kunoichi's. We need help, where we can get it."

The young lord let go of the young women, "I need help with my plan of attack."

Rennyo motion the two sisters to sit down. The young lord walks behind his desk and took a seat. He sees the kunoichi's looking at the map. Rennyo let a small simile from on his face.

The young lord points at the map, "There are number of roads in the West Gash. I need a path or road to take the army to the Bitter Coast. Also, lookout for patrols in West Gash. I do not want get into small fights on my way to the Bitter Coast."

Ryobi ask, "Would traveling by the ocean be faster?"

Rennyo reply, "Yes, but the shore has rocks that will rip the bottom of our warships. Worst, most of the northern area of Bitter Coast are marshes. Ikko-ikki can not build a base to attack Lord Hanzo. But, I have a secret base in Bitter Coast that Hanzo does not know about."

Ryona ask, "Where is this secret base of yours?"

Rennyo points at the location on the map. They look at the map then each other. The young man laughs at the sisters look at the map then each other. The kunoichi's look at Rennyo with surprise.

Ryona ask, "HOW?!"

Ryubi ask, "WHEN?!"

Rennyo answer, "The Ikko-ikki are made up of different people. Lord Hanzo thinks that farmers and ex-samurai make up all my forces. I have a couple of fishmen on my payroll. That is not counting minor noble families on my side."

Writer's notes: I use Morrowind as the location where Naruto was ship wrecked. Morrowind is just an island that is somewhere in the ocean.


End file.
